


Faded.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: When they let their walls fall, there's light instead of darkness and love where it used to be pain.





	Faded.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



> Just a writing exercise for a dear friend of mine.

The room remains dark like the void trying to consume them as they go back to their usual dance. Shadows cling to bare skin as fingertips explore everything their eyes can’t see. In the silence of the night, this moment is reduced to the heavy panting of the universe expanding; creating new constellations in a nude back as fervent lips ghost over the galaxies displayed on a tender neck. They travel across time and space until they’re lost in eternity.

This moment of ardent passion collapses like the world around them. They start a journey to another universe; unaware of time, while they drink stardust from each other’s lips until all words fade away with the immeasurable power of a soft moan. The need for _more_ makes them prey even when they’re natural predators. They’ve been chasing happiness their whole lives.

They are both the raging storm and the calm that comes after it.

They part the sky with thunderous strikes and light up the night to broadcast their raw power. They move like the ocean; tangled legs as they rock against the shore. Salty water pearls their bodies while they sink deeper into it all although it feels like they’re breathing for the first time in ages. They claw, bite and hold that piece of ecstasy threatening to shatter reality.

It’s not like they want to go back, look into the past to find their broken pieces, when falling deeper into sinful bliss feels like the right thing to do. It feels like the first step to leave the night behind and reach the longed sunrise.

Between the walls of their apartment, all secrets fade away. Lies and facades are shed along with their clothes until they’re laying bare of anything that is not intrinsically them.

They’re two worlds sealing their tragic collision with a burning kiss. It doesn’t matter how hard their edges clash because they come together at the end of the day. They wreck impenetrable walls until they reach the kind of proximity no one but them can witness. They are travelers of time; finding eternity in a stolen moment while stars explode on their eyes with the raw power of a million suns. Their eyes shine in the darkness threatening to consume them whole.

It’s inevitable to get lost in the tragedy of their past, the pain of a hundred lives. Hunger still unquenched and hearts aching for more; bleeding for everything they are and everything they could be. They seek release and freedom with the incessant thrust of their hips, moans falling like prayers to an unknown God.

Liberation is what they’re looking for when they drink the last drop of desire. Salvation is just out of their reach, but that doesn’t matter when slender fingers grip auburn hair instead.

“Alex,” Kara moans.

That name, and the person it belongs to, is the only reality she knows when everything else becomes ethereal in the mid of the night. Alex is the only thing remaining when darkness blurs every contour and the rest crumbles so easily. Still, there’s light on hazel eyes; almost commanding Kara to fall apart but holding her on the edge.

Fire laps at Kara’s core while hands like rivers map her overheated skin. It’s the closest any human has been from knowing the true expansion of the universe. Humanity filters through everything Alex is until she’s rendered almost divine as she touches the skin of an angel. She can almost taste red light and infinity as she presses closer.

Alex goes farther into its darkness, unafraid of its complexity. She dives _deeper_ until Kara cries out her name with the voice of the stars. She jerks her hips, begs with her entire body when her voice goes missing, for Alex to stay there.

No one would believe a volcano is stronger or bigger than a piece of the universe, but it consumes Kara completely.

The heat burns her core; muscles going stiff, fluttering for just a second before it erupts with heavy rage. Hips move in tandem, following the lava flow until Alex is taken away by the undeniable beauty of burning red.

She watches in awe how eyes like stars go supernovae with a flash of blue encased in red. The hint of smoke breathes life into her lungs just a second before she turns into Pompeii.

Alex finds herself flat on her back with that almost solid fire on top.

Her hands tangle in blonde hair just as they start this interstellar dance again. She pulls eagerly on the silky tresses until their lips meet again; sharing all the words that were kept a secret for so long.

Broken pants and soft gaps fill the air with the truth of the moment. The undeniable beat of a shared feeling bonding their souls together, and their bodies follow suit. They meld until the heat of it all turns them into the same.

They hurt together; sharing the heartache and the bitter taste of loneliness. And yet, it all fades away with the sweet affection of a smile, the intoxicating need for another kiss. They rise from the darkness soaked in passion and desire.

“I love you,” Kara whispers against Alex’s neck.

Those words shatter Alex’s resistance.

The adoration on blue eyes forces her to believe she’s more than debris and broken pieces. Perhaps she’s a puzzle, but Kara is the last piece, the one holding her together when she’s ready to crumble.

Alex can’t push the words past the knot in her throat although it doesn’t matter. It _can’t_ matter when her doubts fall down like rain until Alex feels refreshed and free even if she’s still lost in the sea.

Steady hands guide her to oblivion and she falls into it with a silent scream. She holds into the sun, almost hot enough to burn her hands as she leaves the phantom of red lines on impenetrable skin. Her eyes close on their own accord because the light radiating from Kara is almost too much and threatens to make her shadows disappear.

Still, Alex falls into the safety of Kara’s embrace while the blonde pushes her into that truth: they’re not alone anymore.

If Kara is the Sun; bright, vibrant, full of life but also capable of destruction, then Alex is the moon.

Alex is beautiful. She’s always changing; with a dark side, but also with the magnetic power to affect the seas. Even the ones made of stars.

“I love you too,” she responds breathlessly.

She doesn’t have to think about it. She feels the warm surge of deep love as she looks up at Kara.

It’s then when Alex’s smile surges like the moon in the night sky until there’s only love, and no pain. There’s happiness instead of fear. There’s freedom where it used to be remorse. There’s light where there was emptiness.

They share a sweet kiss; sacred like an eclipse, and when golden light seeps through the closed curtains, all their demons fade away.


End file.
